Shade
"Quote by character" "Speed ~ get in, do the job, get out." Shade is usually a more mysterious one, he doesn't like staying around anyone place for too long. He has lost many friends and family during his life. He has trust issues, but he does hope for most of his allies to get whatever they need done, done. He will do what he needs to get done, even if it means losing his life. Appearance Shade has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He is well built, and wears a grey torso with black sleeves. The hood is grey and hides his face when he bows his head. the lower part of the garb is black, and his belt is black with a silver buckle. He also tends to have bandaging around his wrists and hand. Personality He is a quiet person, but he will socialize with others he is close to. He does tend to be a more solo person that intervenes in many things when he comes across them, and will try to get people in debt to him to have any kind of advantage than can help him find his kidnapped sister. His fighting style is to quickly out maneuver the enemy, and take them out from behind. He also likes to scout out areas to find any easy ways to fight in the area. He is like an assassin trying to kill enemies silently leaving people in confusion. He likes to keep everything very short, as he can't last extended fights physically and mentally. History He was born in a middle class city. His parents were both governement officials, along with a 14 year old sister. However one day his city got caught up in a terrorrist attack of some sort, where his family was taken hostage. Shade wasn't around his home at the time when this happened, so he was quickly taken away with some of the military that was there. But he didn't want to go with the military, so in the car that he was in he jumped out of it after grabbing one of the soldier's gun. He quickly ran to his house taking many back alleyways as for most of the main roads were controlled by the terrorists. Once he got to his house, there were 2 of the terrorrists walking around his front door, so he took a small hunting knife that he always keeps on him and sneaks up on the two and kills them from behind when they were not paying attention. Once he got into his house however, he got immediately caught by a guard. They took him to his parents bedroom, and saw both his mom and dad's heads on the bed. His sister was tied up, naked in a corner. He blacked out after seeing this scene. When he awoke he was in a hospital surrounded by government officials that pestered him with questions, but he asked "Where is Lexy?" (Lexy is his sister) and they said, they never recovered a body of her, so they said she may have been kidnapped. After a month of being in the hospital, he was released but warned that he had a weakened mental and physical condition that would make any kind of prolonged quick, and fast paced mental usuage would have him black out. And that his body was also in a weak state, with very little muscle and he could barely run a mile without falling over, gasping for breath. After this he swore to find his sister and recover her, and he also decided to change his name to Shade to avoid being pestered by the government anymore. It has been a year since this has happened. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: PIN-00-WINDMILL Booster(s): TRE-00-WERM Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: NA Armor Parts CORE: TRE-00-LFO ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-HALBERD Left ARM Weapon(s): (ignore) CORE Weapon(s): (ignore) Back Unit(s): (ignore) LEG weapon(s): (ignore) Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia * Shade is a very addictive gambler, but is often lucky with it. He eats almost all kinds of food and drinks. He also tends to resent alcohol, but when he drinks some he can't stop. Category:Characters